The Mutant With a Digivice
by Tai Wilson
Summary: When a new evil comes to the real world, will the Digidestined kids ever find out who's the Digimon and who's not?(Rated PG13 for beer in chapter three)
1. The Mutant With a Digivice

The Mutant With a Digivice

The Mutant With a Digivice

By Tai Wilson

Introduction

Hello my name is Magmon, I'm a Digimon, I'm a mutant Digimon and this is the story of my life from the middle to the end. I am a part of Piedmon's secret team of Digimon warriors called "The Dark Matter". Maybe I should start by telling you about me and the other Digimon on my team. I'm the leader of the team, then there is Kimeramon the computer wiz, and then there is Kreepymon the third in command, then there is Ladydevimon our very sly spy, and finally there are two Evilmon, they check to make sure our surroundings are safe. Luckily we were not there when Magnaangemon destroyed Piedmon, and now we are on our own living in the underground sewers of the Digiworld struggling to survive while still trying to destroy those **_STUPID Digidestined brats!_**

But luckily there is hope for us, Kimeramon, and Evilmon have found a way for us to somehow regain our strength and go back up to the surface and maybe even the real world!

We start the evasion tomorrow night on Friday, October 13, 2000!

Chapter 1-Prepar for the Invasion

"No? NO? What do you mean _no?" I asked in utter disbelief. "What I mean is that I'm not going up there tha-" ****__CRUNCH! To late. I hade already turned him into of Evilmon soup._L "Too bad, I kind of liked him too, and I don't like anyone." I said looking down at the black puddle that now lay at my feet.

"Anyone else want to argue about when we should go?" I asked looking around at every one left. "NO!" They all quickly answered together. "Good, then we leave tomorrow night." I said.

Luckily I have a special device that (the late L) Evilmon made for me so I could see into the real world, and I saw that those _kids were having a great time playing soccer, unaware of what was about to happen to them!_

"Davis! Pass the ball!" Said Tai "No! I can make it!" Just then Joe walked over to the side of the field to watch. Davis shot the ball, and it bounced off the rim of the goal. "Joe look out!" Shouted Tai, but it was to late, the ball hit Joe right in the face. "Ahhh!" Said Joe with his hands over his face in pain. "I think you gave me a bloody nose!" Said Joe angrily "Sorry Joe." Said Davis "I didn't think it would bounce like that." Well it did!" said Joe angrily still holding his nose. "Hey, it was an accident, get over it!" Said Tai, trying to calm every one down. "Oh ya? Here let me give you a bloody nose and see how you like it! Huh? How about that? Well? Not so calm now are you Tai? WELL? Answer me!" Said Joe in an angry rage. "What's gotten in to you?" Asked Tai. "Nothing except some common sense! See ya!" Then Joe Turned and walked away. "Gee he's mad." Said Davis "Ya I know, it's like it's not even him anymore, just some really mean guy." Said Tai still looking at Joe as he walked away. "Hey you don't think an evil Digimon somehow got inside him do you?" Said Davis jokingly. "Na!" They both said together.

"Oh you don't know how right you are young Davis, you don't know how right you are at all." I said to myself.

Chapter 2-Old Not Reliable

"Good job Evilmon, now everyone will hate each other" I said as I watched from my little window to the real world as Joe got into fight after fight with random people on the street. "Your welcome Magmon." I heard Evilmon say, but his voice was coming from Joe's mouth. "Now that we have figured out how to take over people's body's we can go every where we want!" I said happily. "Well, actually I'm the only one who can do it." Said Evilmon tensely. "What?" I said angrily. "What!" Said Evilmon. "You can make your own body! But you and only you, the rest can't." "That's O.K. We don't all need to be up there at once. They'll just go up when it's time." I said "But they can't see what we're doing up here because my brother made that for you only." Said Evilmon "Oh well." I said "Now, 'Beam Me Up Scotty'." 

"My name isn't Scotty it's Evilmon"

"Sorry"

"That's O.K."

"Just send me up there O.K.?"

"O.K."

Then in a few seconds I'm turned into a puddle then shot up into the air, out of the sewer, into the sky, then, well, I really don't know, one minute I'm there and the next I'm not, then I find myself standing in a room with Evilmon, I mean Joe, standing in front of me. "Welcome to the real world." Said Evilmon. "Thank you." I said. "I see you made a body already." Said Evilmon "Yes, I was copying off of those two kids Davis and Ken." 

"How do you have Ken? All I see is Davis's goggles, and hair."

Then I showed him the D-3 I had on my belt. It was black like Kens.

"I don't know why it's there, I didn't pick it out when making my body. Oh well, maybe now I can find out more about them if I'm one of them."

"Ya, now lets go!"

We tried to walk down the street as casually as we could but we kept having to stop and look around, after all we knew nothing about this world or it's ways and it all looked really funny to us.

Just then one of those Digidestined brats walked by, I had to use all my strength to keep myself from hitting her. _Her?_

"Hey Joe!" She said "What happened to you today? Tai said that you went crazy after Davis hit you by mistake!" "Don't worry I fond out all about these kids before I took over Joe's body." Evilmon whispered to me. "Hey Kari have you met-" "Tai Wilson" I whispered to Evilmon. "-Tai Wilson yet?"

"No, hi Tai- HEY! Don't change the subject!"

"You know what's weird? Your brother has the same name as Tai!"

"You're doing it again!"

You know what I have to go." Then Evilmon turned away quickly and left me standing there with Kari. "Hey! Come back!" We said together. I couldn't believe it! He was leaving me there all alone in a strange new world with a HUMAN! A girl human too!

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked, "I guess we could go to my house and you could meet my brother."

"O.K." So we set off down the street for Tai and Kari's house.

Chapter 3-Enemy at the door

When we arrived at Tai and Kari's house I was amazed at how well they had it compared to the sewers. The ground was dry, it didn't smell at all, there wasn't a single Digi-rat in site, it was great!

"Hey Tai. Meet Tai." Said Kari. "Hi Tai." I said. "Hi Tai." He said. "Is there an echo in here?" Asked Kari. "So, where do you live?" Asked Tai. 

"Well, actually I just moved here and I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile."

"Sure, we don't mind. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"That'd be great! I'll go get my stuff right now!"

"Great I'll go get the couch ready, see ya."

"O.K. see ya later." 'This is great!' I thought 'Now I can not only look like those little brats, but now I can live in the same house as them!' As I walked down the street I tried to think of when I should attack, then all of a sudden my D-3 started to shine a bright light and then I passed out.

When I came to I was back in Tai and Kari's house lying on the couch with Tai standing over me. "What happened?" I asked. 

"I came outside to ask you how long you where going to stay and I found you passed out on the sidewalk, so I picked you up and brought you back inside."

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know, an hour, maybe two. Why?"

"Because, I had a really weird dream while I was passed out."

"What kind?"

"I can't tell you."

"O.K., I understand."

"No you don't." I said.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about my dream; in it I saw my army and me being defeated by those Digidestined brats! Then I saw my army being defeated by those Digidestined brats again, but this time I was helping them! But the weirdest thing was that when I helped those kids I liked it! So now I was stuck with the decision to ether help my team, or betray them.

I decided that I would sleep on it and then decide tomorrow.

Chapter 4-The Good, The Bad, The Mutant

The next day I decided to tell Tai about my D-3.

"Hey Tai." I said.

"Hey Tai, you're looking better."

"Thanks, hey Tai, there's some thing I want to show you before I go."

"What?"

I showed him my D-3.

"Wow!" He said. "You're a Digidestined too?"

"Ya, but before I go I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Where do the other Digidestined live?"

So he showed me.

First Tai told me that Mimi lived in America then we stopped at Joe's house, then Izzy's, then Matt's, then T.K.'s, then Davis's, then Cody's then Yole's, then Ken's, then Sora's. (We stayed at her house longer than any of the other's houses for some reason.J)

"Thanks Tai! Now that I know where you all live it will be easier to destroy you all- ah, I mean visit you all."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"O.K."

'That was close' I thought.

Just then the picture of my army and me crumbling under the feet of those kids flashed through my mind.

"I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." I said.

"Maybe you should go lay down before you pass out again."

"No, I'm O.K."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"O.K."

Then all of a sudden Joe came running up to us.

"Hey guys! There's a big problem in the Digiworld right now, there's a whole army there of dark forces and they call themselves 'Dark Matter', from what I can tell they're really powerful and we need all of the Digidestined's help, so come on you two!"

"Hey Joe," Said Tai. "How did you know he was a Digidestined?"

"He told me yesterday."

"Oh." And then I saw it, Joe winked at me and I knew it was really a trap my dark army set to help destroy the all of the

Digidestined.

This, I knew, was the time when I had to decide whose side I was on, my army's or those Digidestined kid's.

Chapter 5-End Game

When we arrived at the Digiworld the other Digidestined where all ready there.

"Tai! You made it!" Said Sora as she ran toward him. "Tai! You made it!" Said Kari as she toward me.

"Is there an echo in here?" Asked Davis.

"All right, enough corny jokes guys, time to get down to business." Said Matt.

"Right." Said Tai. "Agumon! Warp Digivolve!"

"You too Gabumon!"

Then all of a sudden two small Rookie Digimon jumped up into the air, and two very big Mega Digimon landed in their place.

'That must have been Agumon and Gabumon who jumped in to the air, and they must have Warp Digivolved in mid air, so that means those two big guys must be Wargreymon and Metalgururumon.' I thought.

Then all of a sudden my entire army exploded out of the ground. Then I saw Joe grab Gomamon and drag him behind a big rock. I knew he did this so that my army could have the advantage. I had to stop him.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Asked Gomamon.

"Shut up you little dweb!" Said Joe, only when he said it the voice was Evilmon's.

"Hey! Your not Joe!" Said Gomamon.

"I said shut up!"

"Help! Help! He-"

I saw Joe hit Gomamon over the head with a rock, leaving a nasty bruise, but that was it.

"Ow! That hurt!" Said Gomamon.

Another hit left him unconscious.

"Leave him alone!" I said as I ran toward Evilmon.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a black eye duh!" I said as I hit him as hard as I could in the face.

"Ow! Get off!" He said as he hit me back.

Then we fell out from behind the rock.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Asked T.K. trying to break us apart.

"T.K.! Look out, that's not Joe!" I said. But it was to late, Evilmon hade already thrown me off him, escaped from Joe's body and was holding T.K. by the neck with his feet dangling inches above the ground.

"T.K.!" Said Matt as he ran toward T.K. and Evilmon.

"Don't come any closer or else!" Said Evilmon.

Then out of nowhere Ladydevimon and Kimeramon garbed Wargreymon and Metalgururumon, then the others garbed the rest of the Digimon.

"Now," Said Evilmon. "Everyone get into that hole over there." He said pointing to a large crater. Mimi took longer to get in because she was crouched over Joe and was holding Gomamon who were both still unconscious. As we started to climb in Evilmon who was still holding T.K. said to me, "Not you Tai, you stay here, we still have a fight to settle."

Then they threw Joe, Gomamon, and Mimi into the hole with everyone else.

As I came closer to Evilmon he threw T.K. violently into the hole, cutting open the back of his leg and reviling the bone.

"T.K.!" Said Matt and Kari together as they ran toward him.

"T.K., are you O.K.?" Asked Matt.

"Ya, but I think I broke my leg. How does it look? Is it bad" Asked T.K.

"I'll say, it's been ripped to shreds- I mean, no it looks great." Said Matt who was to scared to realize what he had just said.

"Thanks Matt, I needed to hear the truth." Said T.K.

Meanwhile I was still fighting Evilmon, but a hadn't come out of my suit yet.

Then, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Wargreymon and Metalgururumon had De- Digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon. I knew I had to get to them before they where destroyed.

"Sorry Evilmon, but I have to go." I said, and then I grabbed a sharp rock that was next to my foot and shoved it in to his left foot, pining him to the ground.

After hitting Evilmon one more time I ran over to Kreepymon and with one flick of my wrist he was gone. Next I snuck up on Kimeramon and Ladydevimon and banged their heads together, helped everyone out of the hole, threw Kimeramon and Ladydevimon in, and filled it up.

When I turned around Matt was beating up Evilmon.

"Matt, don't!" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we don't have time or I'd be helping you right now."

"What do you mean we don't have time?"

"I mean we have to get T.K. and Joe to a hospital before they-"

"You're right, lets go." Said Matt stopping me from finishing my sentence.

When we got back to the real world and in to a hospital we fond out that T.K.'s leg was broken and he would need a cast on his leg for a few weeks, and that Joe could leave after a few days of recovery. (Luckily the doctor didn't ask how T.K. broke his leg, or how Joe got knocked unconscious.)

After renting a wheelchair for T.K. everyone except for Tai and me went home.

"Hey Tai." I said.

"Ya." Said Tai.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving into a house in this neighborhood."

"That's great Tai!"

"Ya I Know! Now I can visit your sister as- uh, I mean now I can visit you guys as much as I want."

Then I quickly turned and ran away before Tai could figure out what I had just said.

Meanwhile, back in the Digiworld Evilmon had finally pulled the rock out of his foot and had started to limp away when all of a sudden there was a huge explosion from one of the nearby craters and when the dust cleared Piedmon was standing in front of Evilmon.

The End?


	2. Piedmon's Revenge

Piedmon's Revenge

Piedmon's Revenge

By Tai Wilson

Introduction-Review

Hello as you might already know my name is Magmon or as most know me by Tai Wilson. Just yesterday me and the other Digidestined kids had defeated Evilmon and his Dark Army of evil Digimon. Unfortunately though in the process T.K. had cut his leg open on a rock and now has to use a wheelchair until the cast on his leg could be taken off, also Joe and Gomamon had both been knocked unconscious so Joe had to stay in the hospital and Palamon had said she would take care of Gomamon.

Chapter 1-Retern of The Dark Master

"Hey, Tai!" Said T.K.

"Hey T.K.!" I said. "How's your leg?"

"Fine, but I was wondering, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The break on my wheelchair got stuck again, can you flip it off for me."

"Sure." I said as I flipping the switch on T.K.'s wheelchair, and then all of a sudden T.K.'s wheelchair went rocketing down the hill it was sitting on.

"Not again." I muttered to my self as went running after him.

When I finally caught up with him we where both out of breath.

"That's the third time today that's happened!" I said.

"I know, maybe I should just stay home from now on."

"No, I'll just remember to grab you before you can start down the hill again."

"O.K." Then I started pushing T.K. home.

"So," Said T.K. "how's your new house?"

"Great!" I said.

"That's good. Hey, do you think I could see it?"

"Maybe later, I'm not done unpacking yet."

"Oh, O.K."

"Well, here's the complex I live in. See ya later."

"Later."

Once T.K. was inside I started walking to the house that I was renting.

'I'm surprised what they let someone as young as me buy a house, well, I guess all you need is the money and you can do it.' I thought to myself as I walked toward my new house.

Meanwhile back in the Digiworld Evilmon was planning something EVIL!

"Is every thing in order?" Asked a mysterious figure standing in the shadows.

"Yes master." Said Evilmon with an evil snigger.

"Perfect." Said the mysterious figure, with an evil smile on his face, still hiding in the shadows so that the only thing of him Evilmon could see was his evil eyes and evil white teeth.

Then he emerged from the shadows to reveal his face. It was the face of Piedmon!

Chapter 2-Surprise Visit

"Not again." I muttered to my self as went running after T.K. for the third time that day.

"We really have to try to stop doing this." I said once I had caught up with T.K.

"No, ya think!" Said T.K. sarcastically.

Just then Tai came running up to us.

"Hey Tai!" I said when I saw him.

"Hey guys! I have good news." Said Tai.

"What is it?" Asked T.K.

"Well," He said. " I just found out that Joe and Gomamon are getting better!"

"Is Joe out of the hospital yet?"

"No, but he will be tomorrow!"

"Great! We should go visit him today."

"Why don't we go right now?" I said.

"O.K." Said Tai. "Do you think you can make it T.K.?"

"Ya I can make it!" Said T.K. who was now made at Tai for thinking he couldn't.

"O.K. lets go get everyone then and we can give him a surprise visit."

"Great! I'll go get Yoli and Cody."

"Oh ya, you three all live in the same building don't you?"

"Yep. Well, I'll be right back."

"O.K."

A few minutes later T.K. came back with Cody walking beside him and Yoli pushing his wheelchair.

"Hey guys!" Said Tai.

"Ready?" Asked Yoli.

"Ya, the others will meet us there."

"Great! Lets go!"

When we arrived at the hospital the others where all ready there.

When we went into Joe's room he was talking to Mimi on the phone.

"Hey guys!" Said Joe when we came in. "Hang on, I'll put Mimi on speakerphone."

"Hey guys!" Said Mimi.

"Hi Joe! Hi Mimi!" We all said together.

"So, how are you doing Joe?" Asked Matt.

"Great! I should be leaving tomorrow!" Said Joe.

"Hey Davis, how is Gomamon doing?" Asked Joe.

"He's doing great!" Said Davis.

"I have to go guys," Said Mimi. "I'm getting an E-mail."

"Bye Mimi!" We all say together.

Then all of a sudden the doctor walks in. "Good news Joe," He said. "We're done testing. You can go home now."

"All right!" We all say together.

Once we get outside Izzy's laptop starts beeping.

"Hey, I've got mail1" Says Izzy. "It's from Geni! He says that we should go to the Digiworld right away!"

Chapter 3-Matt's Downfall

"**Digiport open**!" Shouted Yoli.

"Ahh!" I said, not expecting her to be so loud.

Then all of a sudden we where standing in the Digiworld with everyone's Digimon standing around us.

"I think I've gone def." I said rubbing the ear Yoli had accidentally yelled in.

"I'm sorry." Said Yoli.

"What?" I yelled.

"I said 'I'm sorry'"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What?"

Then we saw Mimi run over to us.

"Hey guys!" Said Mimi.

"So you got the same E-mail as us?" Asked Sora.

"Ya." Said Mimi.

"Lets get down to business." Said Matt.

Then all of a sudden a hologram of Geni appeared in front of us.

"So, you made it." Said Geni.

"Ya, we made it, so what's the madder?" Asked Ken.

"There is an evil Digimon that has returned to-"

Just then Geni started to get fuzzy and then disappeared.

"Darn! We lost him!" Said Tai.

Then Evilmon burst out of the ground.

"I thought I killed you?" I said when I saw him.

"Wrong!" Said Evilmon. "You just left me there with a rock in my foot, remember?"

Then all of a sudden a sword went flying through the air just barley missing T.K. and Patamon.

"Ahh!" Said T.K. as he fell out of his wheelchair.

"T.K.!" Said Matt running to help his little brother.

Then four other shot out of the middle of nowhere and pinned Matt up agents the wall barely missing his arms and legs.

"Matt!" Shouted Tai who was trying to help T.K. get back into his wheelchair.

Once T.K. was back in his wheelchair Tai went over to Matt to try and help him down from the wall.

"Don't move any closer to him or I'll pin you up there too." Said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Tai looking around.

Then all of a sudden another sword went flying toward Tai's head.

"Tai! Look out!" Said Agumon as he tackled Tai just before the sword hit Tai right in the back of the head.

"Thanks Agumon." Said Tai.

"Anytime." Said Agumon.

Then all of a sudden the swords holding Matt up disappeared and Matt fell in to a hole in the ground.

"Matt! No!" Said T.K. and Tai together.

Chapter 4-The Search For Matt

"So how are we going to find Matt?" Whispered Tai so that T.K. wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to be really careful about what we say around T.K. now so that we don't hurt his feelings." I whispered back.

T.K. was lying on his bed mumbling something to himself.

'Pore T.K., he's probably trying to forget what's just happened.' I thought as watched him there still mumbling.

Meanwhile Matt was just now waking up.

"Hum, I didn't want you yet, maybe I could trade you for T.K." Said Piedmon.

"Huh? Where am I?" Asked Matt looking around the jail cell he was in.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said Piedmon.

"Who are you? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because I don't want you to know where you are, duh!"

"Your voice sounds familiar."

"That's because we have meet before you idiot!"

"Then why don't I know who you are?"

"You know who I am, you just wont believe it!"

Then all of a sudden all the lights turned on, almost blinding Matt.

"Piedmon! You're alive!" Said Matt when he saw Piedmon.

"Of course I'm alive!" Said Piedmon.

"But I thought Patamon killed you!"

"No! He just threw me into his 'Gate of Destiny', but I escaped! And now I'm here destroy you, Patamon, your little brother and your father and get my revenge!" Said Piedmon with an evil laugh.

"If you even think about hurting T.K. I'll-"

"You'll what? You're pinned to the wall with swords remember?"

"Ya _swords_ remember?" Then Matt tore his jacket free from the wall and pulled one of the swords out of the wall and threw it at the lights shattering them and throwing everyone into darkness.

"Evilmon, get a flashlight, quick!" Said Piedmon.

When Evilmon finally found a flashlight Matt was gone.

"No! He got away!" Said Piedmon in an angry rage.

Back in the real world every one had come over to my house to help find Matt, mostly because my house was bigger that anyone's apartment.

Sadly, T.K. was still in shock.

"T.K.? Are you O.K.?" I asked walking up to him.

"Matt? Is that you Matt?" Asked T.K.

"No T.K. it's me Tai."

"Not Matt? Where Matt? Matt! Where you Matt? You hoo! Matt! Where you Matt?"

'Pore T.K.' I thought to myself. 'He's gone crazy!'

As I left T.K. alone I tried to think where Matt could be.

Then it hit me! T.K. had thrown a peace of food at me.

Then I figured it out, Matt was in the sewers! It was the only hidden place Evilmon knew about!

"Hey guys!" I said. "I know where Matt is!"

"Well don't just sit there, spit it out!" Said Tai.

"What?" I said, not wanting to spit anything.

"He means, tell us where Matt is!" Said Sora.

"Oh," I said. "He's in the under ground sewers of the Digiworld!"

"Well then lets get going!" Said T.K., who had became sane once he found out that we knew where Matt was.

Once we where all in the Digiworld T.K. headed strait for the sewers.

"T.K.!" I said. "Slow down! You don't know what it's like down there!" But it was to late, he was gone.

"Ahh!" Said T.K. from inside the tunnel leading to the sewers.

Then, _CRASH!_

"T.K.!" Yelled Tai running to help him.

"I'm O.K., I just didn't expect stairs."Said T.K. picking himself up from the ground.

"All right everyone," I said. "As long as where down here you all do as I say. Got it?"

"Got it!" Said everyone.

"Good. Now, lets get going."

After a while of walking T.K. stopped for some reason.

"T.K., what's the matter?" I asked.

"My wheelchair got stuck again!" Said T.K.

Once I'd turned off his break someone snuck up behind us and grabbed Tai.

"Ahh!" Yelled Tai when he felt the hand around his arm.

"Shut up!" Said Matt.

"Matt!" Said T.K.

"Quiet T.K.!" Said Matt.

"Why?" Asked Tai.

"Because I don't want Piedmon and Evilmon to hear us!" Said Matt.

"Now that we've found Matt, lets get out of here!" I said.

Chapter 5-Return of the first Digidestined

Once we where back in the real world Matt started telling us everything Piedmon had told him, how he wanted to destroy him T.K. Patamon and, for some reason his dad to get his revenge, how he had somehow escaped from Magnaangemon's 'Gate of Destiny', everything.

"Why did he want Mr. Ishida?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Matt.

"Maybe was should go ask him."

"Why? He wont know! He doesn't even know I was kidnapped!"

"Oh, well then maybe we should go ask someone who does."

"Like who?"

"Like Geni!" Said Izzy.

"Great idea Izzy!" Said Tai. "Do you any of you remember where he lives?"

"No, but I can just send him an e-mail asking him where he lives."

After about a half an hour of walking we finally arrived at Geni's house.

"Welcome!" Said Geni when we came in.

"Geni," Said Matt. "I need to know something, why does Piedmon want to destroy my dad?"

"That, you must hind out on your own." Said Geni.

"Why?"

"Because, if I tell you now you would know and I don't want you to know."

"What?"

"You heard me, now leave. And one more thing, you can't defeat Piedmon, so you all might as well give me your Digivices right now."

"Your not Geni!" Said Matt as he tackled him.

"Matt! Stop it! What's gotten into you?" Said Tai as he tried to stop him.

"Tai! Get off him Matt's right! It's Evilmon! He's taken over Geni just like he did Joe!"

Then Evilmon shot out of Geni and went back into the sewer.

"Thanks for saving me from Evilmon." said Geni.

"You're welcome." Said Matt. "I just thought of something, I have to go. Come on T.K."

"Matt, where are we going?" Asked Gabumon.

"We have to go protect my dad from Piedmon." Said Matt.

Once they where gone I started following them just in case they needed help fighting off Piedmon and Evilmon. (Luckily for me, sense I'm a mutant Digimon I have the power to turn into any thing I want at any time.)

Once Matt, T.K., and there Digimon where back in the real world I waited a few seconds and then went though the Digiport so that they wouldn't see me following them.

When we arrived at Matt's complex Mr. Ishida was just finishing his lunch so I turned into a fly and watched from a corner on the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"Dad," Said Matt. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you ever seen one of these?" Asked Matt, showing his dad his Digivice.

"Yes."

'You have? When?"

"A long time ago. Back when I was T.K.'s age, I was at summer camp and there was a blizzard, and all of your friend's parent's and me where thrown into the Digiworld."

"So that's why you know Gabumon!"

"Ya, he was my Digimon too once."

"I remember that!" Said Gabumon.

"When we where there Piedmon was always trying to get me, even when we came back to real world, he tried especially hard once I had grown up and married your mother and Gabumon had to go back to the Digiworld."

"So that's why you two divorced, because it was to dangerous for us to be near you if Piedmon was always trying to kill you." Said T.K.

"Ya, that's why." Said Mr. Ishida.

"Well, we need to stay here with you so that Piedmon doesn't get you like he wants." Said Matt.

"No! You have to leave right now!"

"Why?"

"Because, if we're all together it's easy for him to get all of use at once, but if where separate we can't get us all at once. So get out of here!"

"You're dad is right," I said coming out of my hiding place. "You two get out of here, I'll watch over you dad."

"Tai!" Said T.K. in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"No time for that, Piedmon and Evilmon will be here any minute! So get out of here NOW!" To late, Piedmon and Evilmon burst out of the computer in the other room.

Chapter 6-Ex-Gururumon

"Run! We'll hold them off!" I said to Matt and T.K.

"No! You need our help!" Said Matt

"We'll be O.K. Now go! Gabumon, you stay here with me!" Said Mr. Ishida.

"No! I wont leave you!"

"Listen to you dad Matt. We can take care of these two, we've done it before and we can do it again!" I said as I closed the door to the room that Piedmon and Evilmon where in.

"What?" Asked Matt.

"I'll tell you later, now go!"

Then I opened the front door threw Matt out and then grabbed the handles on T.K.'s wheelchair, pushed him out and closed the door.

"Hey! They could have gotten hurt!" Said Mr. Ishida.

"Sorry but it was the only way they would leave!" I said.

Then Evilmon bust down the door with Piedmon standing behind him.

"Gabumon! Warp Digivolve! Now!

Then I saw Gabumon start to Warp Digivolve for the second time, only this time Gabumon passed up Metalgururumon and went on to the next stage!

Then I herd Gabumon say. "Gabumon Warp Digivolve To…

Ex-Gururumon!"

Ex-Gururumon looks like Gururumon except he is only standing on his hind legs and he has two big black leathery wings that can fold up around him so that it looks like a cape!

"Why me?" Asked Evilmon in a pitiful voice as Ex-Gururumon hit him so hard that he went flying back into the wall and it made a huge hole.

After stepping over Evilmon Ex-Gururumon went after Piedmon.

"Bring it on!" Said Piedmon as he grabbed the sharpest sword off his back.

"Why do you even try?" Asked Ex-Gururumon. "I can beat you in one whip of my tail!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Then Piedmon jumped up into the air and threw a sword at Ex-Gururumon but he caught it before it could hit him.

"Thanks," Said Ex-Gururumon. "I'll be needing a toothpick after I eat you!"

"Oh ya? Well then what about this?" Then he pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and turned Ex-Gururumon into a key chain doll just like he had before!

"Ex-Gururumon! No!" Yelled Mr. Ishida.

"Here Pops! You can put your keys on it!" Said Piedmon as he tossed Ex-Gururumon to Mr. Ishida.

"That's it Piedmon, I'm taking you down!" I said running towards Piedmon, getting ready to do kick in mid air.

"What? Ahh!" Said Piedmon, not expecting a kick to the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Piedmon picking himself up off the floor.

"Oh ya? Why not?"

"Because, when you did that I grabbed your Digivice, and now I can Digivolve!"

Then there was a big bright light and I herd Piedmon say,

"Piedmon Digivolve to…

Jokermon!"

"You can Digivolve, so what, I can do something cool too!" Then I burst out of my suit reveling what my Digimon body looked like, it was a black body with red eyes and a black coat.

Then I grabbed my sword out of its holder and pointed it strait at Jokermon.

In response, Jokermon took out his scythe and pointed it at me.

Soon it was Jokermon with his scythe vs. me with my sword in the duel of the century!

Chapter 7-Return to The Digiworld

"Ahh! Die!" I yelled as I did a spin and tried to hit Jokermon but he did a flip in the air and landed in the other room and went back into the Digiworld. Once Jokermon was gone Ex-Gururumon turned back into him self, and he went over to Evilmon and threw him back into the Digiworld.

"Hey guys, we're back!" I said once Mr. Ishida and I had gone back to the Digiworld.

"You two made it!" Said Matt running toward us.

"Ya, we made it and Gabumon Warp Digivolved to Ex-Gururumon, but he was turned into a key chain." Said Mr. Ishida.

"But how did you defeat Piedmon if Ex-Gururumon wasn't there?" Asked Matt.

"We have our ways." Said Mr. Ishida smiling at me.

"Oh ya," I said. "I thought you might want to know, Piedmon stole my D-3 and used it to Digivolve to Jokermon."

"What?" Said every one angrily.

"It's not my fault! He tricked me!"

"Well at lest we have Ex-Gururumon now, plus we have all the other Digimon." Said Kari trying to help me out.

Then Jokermon and Evilmon, who had now Digivolved to Myotismon, came bursting out of the ground.

"Ex-Veemon!" Said Davis.

"Stingmon!" Said Ken.

"DNA Digivolve!" They said together.

Then I saw Ex-Veemon and Stingmon combine into one big ultimate Digimon called Paildramon!

"He can't do any thing to Jokermon!" Said Myotismon with an evil laugh.

"Then he'll just have to Digivolve again!" Said Davis.

Then I saw Paildramon Digivolve into Imperialdramon!

"What? He can't do that!"

"Well, he just did!" I said.

"That's it, less chat more splat!" Said Jokermon as he pulled out his scythe.

"I'm ready!" Said Ex-Gururumon as he unfolded his wings reviling a huge sword. Then I burst out of my suit for the second time and grabbed my sword.

"How come everyone here has something sharp?" Asked Tai looking around at everyone.

"All the better to stab you with my dear!" Said Jokermon in an old lady's voice as he charged at Tai.

"Tai! Fall!" I said as I jumped over the fallen Tai and blocked Jokermon's hit.

"Everyone, get out of here but stay close enough so that your Digimon can still Digivolve." I said pointing to a hill that was of to the distance.

"Agumon!" Said Tai once he and everyone else where on the hill. "Warp Digivolve!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to…" Said Agumon.

Then I saw Agumon start to Warp Digivolve, but just like Gabumon did he pasted up Wargreymon and went on to the next level!

"Weregreymon!"

That's_ **Were**_greymon, not **_War_**greymon.

Weregreymon looks like Greymon, only he is a lot thinner, has a longer tail, has Weregururumon's gold spiky bras knuckles and his chest strap thing, has no horns on his head, but instead he has bandages around his head from the forehead up, and it covers one of his eyes, and he has orange baggy pants.

"Go get them Weregreymon!" Said Tai.

"You too Ex-Gururumon!" Said Matt.

Then the two both went for Myotismon at the same time, and hit heads. Then Ex-Gururumon went at him from the front and Weregreymon went at him from behind.

"Myotismon! Catch!" Said Jokermon as he threw my Digivice at Myotismon.

Then I heard,

"Myotismon Digivolve to…

Venommyotismon!"

"I think you have some thing I want!" I said as I ran up and took back my Digivice.

"Hey! You can't have that!" Said Jokermon when he saw what I'd done.

"To late!" I said. "Magmon Digivolve to…

Werewolfmon!"

I looked just like Weregururumon only I had all dark brown hair.

Or is it fur?

"Just because you Digivolved doesn't mean you can beat us!" Said Jokermon sharpening his scythe.

"Want to bet?" I said as I jumped into the air and landed on Venommyotismon's head.

"What are you doing?" He said looking up at me.

"Werewolf Punch!" I said as I punched him on the top of the head knocking him unconscious.

"Run!" I said jumping off Venommyotismon.

"Why did you do that?" Said Weregreymon as we ran. "He's like over 6 or 7 feet tall! That's like pushing over a skyscraper! Now Jokermon has a chance to try and get a jump on us!"

"Sorry but I thought that maybe getting rid of the big giant monster would help us just a little!"

Then I saw Jokermon jump into the air and land a few feet front of us.

"I'll take care of him, go tell Tai to get everyone out of here!" I said to Weregreymon.

"Jokermon," I said. "This is your last chance, leave now or be destroyed."

"Ha! You don't have a chance against me!"

"O.K. but remember, you've been warned."

Then I pulled out a dagger and threw it at Jokermon's hand.

"Ahh!" Yelled Jokermon as he grabbed his hand.

Then I ran at him and pushed him over as I grabbed his scythe.

"Now, slowly walk over to Venommyotismon's head and stay there. Weregreymon, uh, keep your, um, eye, on him." I said looking at the bandages that was covering one of his eyes.

"Ex-Gururumon, go get some chains so we can tie these two up. There might be some down in the sewers, but watch out for booby traps Jokermon probably set."

After Jokermon and Venommyotismon, who had De-Digivolved back into Myotismon, where chained up we all had gone back to the real world and Weregreymon and Ex-Gururumon stayed behind to make sure Jokermon and Myotismon didn't escape.

"So how are we going to escape?" Asked Myotismon.

"Simple," Said Jokermon. "We use Werewolfmon's dagger that he forgot to take out of me."

Then Jokermon silently picked the lock on their chain and snuck up behind Ex-Gururumon.

"Weregreymon! Help!" Yelled Ex-Gururumon once Jokermon had grabbed him.

"Grey Wolf Claw!" Yelled Weregreymon as he punched Jokermon.

"Not so fast!" Said Myotismon as he grabbed Weregreymon.

"Grey Wolf Claw!" And Myotismon was gone.

"Clown Joke!" Said Jokermon as he pulled out another scythe.

Chapter 8-Jokermon's Last Jest

The next day when we came back to the Digiworld we found Agumon and Gabumon lying on the ground both cut with two black eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jokermon and Myotismon somehow escaped from there chains and jumped us, but I took out Myotismon." Said Agumon.

"We have to get rid of Jokermon NOW!" I said.

"We're ready!" Said Patamon.

"No, you stay here and take care of Agumon and Gabumon and make sure they don't get hurt any more than they already are."

"But-" Said Veemon.

"No! Don't worry, we can handle it!"

"So how are we going to find Jokermon?" Asked T.K. once we had started walking.

"Easy, we'll climb to the top of Spiral Mountain and look for Jokermon."

When we finally arrived at the top of Spiral Mountain we saw Jokermon running up to meet us.

"Tai," I said in a whisper. "What ever happens, don't let anyone come after me. Got it?"

"O.K. Tai." Said Tai.

Then Jokermon came up to the top and went strait for T.K.

"T.K.! Move!" Said Matt.

"I can't! My wheelchair is stuck!" Said T.K.

Then just before he reached T.K. I tackled Jokermon as Werewolfmon.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Said Jokermon. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you!"

"Oh ya?" I said. "You want me? Come get me!" I said running to the edge of the cliff.

When I reached the edge of the cliff and turned around Jokermon had leaped into the air and was about to tackle me, so I fell back trying to avoid being tackled, and then Jokermon and me fell off the edge.

"Tai! No!" Yelled Kari running after me.

"Kari, don't." Said Tai stopping her.

"What? Why? We have to save him!"

"Don't worry, he's O.K."

After a few minutes I came climbing back up.

"Hey T.K." I said breathlessly. "Can I borrow your wheelchair for a while?"

Chapter 9-The Quest

When we got back to the real world it was already 12:00 at night so we all went to bed.

The next day around noon T.K. called my house to tell me that he had just had his cast removed and that he was coming over.

"Great! Come on over!" I said.

"O.K. I'll be over in a few minuets." Said T.K.

When T.K. got to my house Izzy was with him.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tai," Said Izzy. "I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Jokermon wasn't Jokermon."

"What?"

"Jokermon was really just someone in disguise!"

"Who?"

"I don't know, all I know is that if Piedmon really can escape he probably will!"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that if he does escape we'll be in big trouble!"

"What I want to know is who could be powerful enough to impersonate Piedmon, and Jokermon!" Said T.K.

Then we where somehow transported to the Digiworld along with all the rest of the Digidestined kids.

"How did we get here?" Asked Matt.

"I brought you here." Said Geni.

"Why didn't you just e-mail us?" Asked Izzy.

"Because, there was no time to e-mail you."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"There is a new enemy threatening the Digiworld."

"Not again!" Said Tai. "Every time we beat a bad guy another one comes! Lets just face facts, this place is doomed!"

"Tai! What are you talking about?" Asked Matt. "We can't just leave the Digiworld and hope that Agumon, Gabumon, and all the other Digimon don't get killed!"

"Your right Matt, I don't know what I was saying. Geni, Who's the bad guy this time?"

"I don't know, all I know was that there now four evil Digimon that know how to get into the real world and are disrupting the balance, so now you have to go and try to get rid of them!"

"How?" I asked.

"With these, only one each." Said Geni as he handed us fourteen discs.

"What are these?" Asked Tai.

"If you put these in the slits on the bottom of your Digivices your Digimon can DNA Digivolve as many times as they need, with who ever they need! And these also allow you to travel from the real word to the Digiworld without a Digiport!"

"But Geni," Said Izzy. "You gave us fourteen discs and there's only thirteen of us."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I knew you would need some help so I went to America and brought back someone to help."

Then Willis came out form behind a rock.

"Hi everyone!" Said Willis.

"Hey Willis!" Said Davis remembering the last battle he and Willis had worked together on.

"There's no time for talking," Said Geni. "You have get going now, and be careful, the evil Digimon have hired other Digimon to fight for them so it will be hard to get to them. Good luck."

To Be Continued…


	3. World Alliance

World Alliance

World Alliance

By Tai Wilson

Introduction-Review

Hello. My name, as you probably already know, is Tai Wilson, or Magmon, I am a Digimon, and this is my third book.

If you have not read the first two books yet I strongly suggest you do so now.

If you do not have time to read the first two then I will now tell you what happened.

A few days ago, I was part of an evil army, but I left to go join the Digidestined kids and help them defeat Evilmon and his army. But T.K. and Joe where hurt and we had to leave, while we where gone Piedmon came back and kidnapped Matt. Then we found out that Matt's dad was once a Digidestined kid too!

Then Gabumon, Agumon, and me Digivolved into the next level!

Then I killed Piedmon, but we found out that it wasn't really Piedmon but someone in disguise!

So know we have split up into pairs of two and are going all around the world trying to find and destroy four new enemies!

Chapter 1-All Around The World

"Pepper Breath!" Shouted Agumon as a ball of fire shot out of his mouth.

"Thanks Agumon! We really needed this fire, considering we're in Antarctica!" Said Tai as he moved closer to the flames.

"Any time! I just wish that is was day time so we could get some sun!" Said Agumon as he made a blanket of fur on Gururumon's back.

Meanwhile over in Australia T.K. and me where trying to get out of the sun!

"I can't believe how hot it is here!" Said T.K. as he looked for some shade for us to sit in.

"Why don't we just dig a hole to sit in? I'm sure it'll be cool in there." Said Patamon as he hovered over us.

Joe and Cody where having the same problem over in Africa.

"I've never been so hot in my life!" Said Cody as he and Joe sat under an Umbrella Tree.

Over in North America Izzy and Willis where enjoying the Florida sun. "Wow! It's great here!" Said Izzy looking around.

"So what are we going to do first?" Asked Willis looking at a tourist guide.

While Izzy and Willis where trying to decide what to do in North America, Mimi and Yoli where trying to decide what to do in South America.

"Wow! Brazil is amazing!" Said Yoli looking around.

Meanwhile, Kari and Sora where exploring Italy.

"Why do you think The Tower of Pisa leans, but doesn't fall over?" Asked Kari looking at The Tower.

Back at Odiba, Japan, in Asia, Davis and Ken where trying to find a way to pass the time.

"I'm bored!" Said Davis as he threw a rock into the lake.

"Well, then lets go e-mail the others."

Said Ken as he turned on his laptop.

Meanwhile, over in the Digiworld, there was a new Digimon Emperor.

"Those stupid Digidestined brats! They're running all around the world while one of the Digimon they're looking for is right here next to me!" Said the Digimon Emperor, as he looked one of the windows in the old Digimon Emperor's base.

"Now all I need to do is find out how to get this piece of junk moving again!"

Chapter 2-Downundrer

It has now been nine years and me and all the other Digidestined are still fighting the Digimon that the four new enemies hired while still searching for them. 

"T.K.! Look out!" I said as a boomerang went flying over his head.

"Ahh!" Yelled T.K. as the boomerang came back.

"Ay! You! You crazy? What you doing walk 'in out in front of me boomerang like that?" Said a young Australian kid.

"Hi, sorry about that, I didn't see you. My name is T.K. and this is my friend Tai." Said T.K. looking over to me.

"G'day{Hello.}, I'm Steve Irwin Jr. What you two blokes{Men.} doing way out here in the bush?" Asked Steve.

"What you doing out here?" I asked, not wanting him to know what we where doing here.

"You're right, we should all just mind our own bizzo{Business.}." Said Steve.

'He must be hiding something too.' I thought.

"Lets go get us some tucker{Food.}!" Said Steve, trying to change the subject.

"But all of our money is back at the hotel." I said.

"No worries{Don't worry.} mates{Group of men.}, I'll pay for it." Said Steve.

"Oh, O.K. lets go!" Said T.K., who was starving.

When we got to the restaurant I looked up and saw that the name was 

'Out West

The American Steakhouse'

"That name sounds familiar." I said.

When we got inside Steve went over to a table and started ordering us some food.

"What's a Five X?" Asked T.K., looking at the menu.

"Order it, you'll find out." Said Steve with a grin.

When our food arrived T.K. found out that a Five X was beer, and he had about five of them.

"Ay, I think you friend got rotten{Drunk.}." Said Steve.

"Ya. But where did he go?" I asked.

"He went out back to have a liquid laugh{Puck.}." Said Steve.

"Now I know why they call it a Five X, your not supposed to have five of them all at once." Said T.K. the next day. "Where's Patamon? I haven't seen him sense we left to go check out the bush for Digimon."

"He's asleep in your drawer." I said pointing over to an open drawer with Patamon asleep in it.

"Patamon, what happened?" Asked T.K.

"I found those beer cans in the fridge." Said Patamon as he tried to open a bottle of Advil.

"Give me that Advil when you're do with it."

After a few hours T.K. and Patamon where O.K. except for they both had a hangover.

After a few miles of walking we found a Digimon, but it wasn't the kind we where looking for.

"What are you two doing out 'ere, and with a Digimon?" Asked Steve.

"You're a Digidestined?" I asked.

"Ya I'm a Digidestined, and this is my Digimon Kangaroomon."

"Wow! It's a good thing that we found you, we need all the help we can get!"

Then an evil Digimon came running at us from behind a hill.

"Who's that?"

"It's Woodmon!"

"Bubble Blow!" Shouted Patamon, but the shout missed and he still had a hangover so the blast from his shot threw him up against a rock.

"Kangaroomon, your turn, get him!" Shouted Steve.

"Kangaroo punch!" Said Kangaroomon as he hit Woodmon.

As Woodmon fell back I opened my laptop, "Digiport open!" I shouted as Woodmon fell back into the Digiworld.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Don't mention it. I'm serious, if you tell even one bloke about this I'll nock your block off! We can't have blokes go around telling other blokes that there are Digimon!"

Then my pager started beeping.

"What is it?" Asked T.K.

"It's a message from Kari and Sora." I said. "A huge Digimon was chasing them and now they're stuck on the top of the Eiffel Tower! Steve, do you have an airplane we can use?"

"Ya, but no one but me dad has ever flown it." Said Steve.

"That's O.K. I know how to fly. Where is it?"

"In the garage."

"Great! If you want you can come with."

"Sure! Lets go!"

"I didn't know you knew how to fly." Said T.K. as we walked to the plane.

"I don't I whispered back.

Chapter 3-American Werewolfmon In Paris.

It was already dusk when we arrived at Paris.

"There it is! Land here!" I said pointing to the Eiffel Tower.

When we landed I had already Digivolved into Werewolfmon.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Steve, looking at me.

"I'll tell you later." Then I shot off toward the Tower.

Meanwhile, up in the Tower.

"Meteor Wing!" Shouted Birdramon as two balls of fire shot out of her wings, but it missed.

"Energy Cannon!" Shouted Gorillamon as a blast of energy shot out of the metal cannon that was attached to his hand.

When I reached the Tower I dug my claws into one of the poles and started to climb up to the top.

"Patamon! Digivolve! Now!" I heard T.K. shout from the ground.

Then I heard Patamon say,

"Patamon Digivolve to…

Angemon!"

When I reached the top of the Tower I grabbed Gorillamon's ears and,

"Werewolf Punch!" and both his ears were gone.

"Hand of Fate!" Shouted Angemon as a ball of energy shot out of his hand but missed; making the bar that Gorillamon was hanging from break off.

"Ahh!" Screamed Gorillamon fell from the Tower.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped after him.

When I caught up with Gorillamon I opened my laptop and took out my D-3, "Digiport open!" I shouted, and then I shoved him back into the Digiworld.

"Thanks!" Said Sora and Kari together when we back down on the ground.

"Don't mention it!" I said. "I'm serious, we're trying to keep all of this a secret so no one goes crazy thinking they saw monsters.

Well, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, that was the only Digimon here." Said Kari.

"There's no more in Australia ether."

"Well then I guess we can just enjoy our vacation!"

"You can enjoy your vacation, but me and Patamon still have a hangover!" Said T.K.

"Well, it's your fault you got rotten last night!" Said Steve.

"Who's that?" Asked Kari looking at Steve, so I introduced Steve and Kangaroomon.

Meanwhile in Antarctica,

"Howling Blaster!" Shouted Gururumon as a blue blast of ice shot out of his mouth.

"Ahh!" Shouted Mojyamon as he fell onto Matt's laptop and back into the Digiworld.

"Nice work Gururumon!" Said Matt, as he, Tai, and Agumon climbed onto Gururumon's back. "Now," Said Tai. "Lets go find some more Digimon!"

Then a strange new Digimon came bursting out of the snow.

Chapter 4-Sub Zero Ice Claw!

"Gururumon Digivolve to…

Weregururumon!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to…

Metalgreymon!

"Who are you?" Asked Tai looking at the Digimon in front of him.

"My name is Werefrigimon, and I am here to destroy you!"

"Matt!" Said Tai pointing to Werefrigimon's leg. "Do you see what I think I see?"

"No," Said Matt. "What is it?"

"It's a Dark Spiral!"

"But I thought we got rid of those! How could there be one on his leg? And how could it be controlling him? Unless, Tai! Look! Control Spires! Every where!"

"Look! More Digimon!" Said Tai as a Mojyamon came running at him.

"Metalgreymon! Get rid of those Control Spires! Weregururumon, try to hold everyone off until I can get laptop on!"

"What wrong with it?" Asked Matt.

"It's frozen shut! Metalgreymon! Help!"

"Metal Nova Blast!" Shouted Metalgreymon as a ball of fire shout out of his mouth and hit Tai's lap top just barley so that it melted the ice that was holding it shut.

"Giga Blaster!" Shouted Metalgreymon as two missiles shot out of his chest and destroyed all of the Control Spires.

"Weregururumon!" Shouted Matt. "Get everyone over here so we can throw them back into the Digiworld!"

"Mega Claw!" Shouted Metalgreymon as his metal claw shot out of its socket and raped the wire that connected it to the arm around everyone but Werefrigimon, who had jumped over the wire, together tightly so that they couldn't escape.

"Mega Claw!" Shouted Weregururumon as he threw everyone toward Tai's laptop.

"Weregururumon! Behind you!" Shouted Matt as Werefrigimon came up behind the two Digimon.

"Wait," Said Werefrigimon calmly. "I don't want to hurt you, anymore. When you freed me from the Control Spire's power, and the Dark Spiral's I found out who you where, and now I do not want to hurt you."

"Wait, are you the Frigimon that helped Matt and me get back to File Island when we had first came to the Digiworld?" Asked Tai.

"Yes I am, only when you left I had to Digivolved, just like Saberleomon did, and now I'm here to help you."

"There's no time to waste, lets go." Said Weregururumon nervously.

Chapter 5- Canadian Border

"Horn Buster!" Shouted Megakabuterimon as he hit his head into a cliff creating an avalanche and covering the three Digimon at the bottom of the mountain in snow.

"Great work Megakabuterimon!" Said Izzy as he buttoned up his coat and opened his laptop.

"Terriermon! It's your turn, put those guys back where they belong!" Said Willis looking at Terriermon and the pile of snow next to him as he pulled out his Golden Digiegg and said,

"Digiarmor energies!"

Then he heard Terriermon say,

"Terriermon Armor Digivolve to…

Rapidmon!"

"Rapid Fire!" Shouted Rapidmon as two missiles shot out of his hands.

"Good job guys, now that we're done with Canada we can go back to Florida and have fun, instead of being cold and miserable!" Said Izzy happily.

When Izzy and Willis, who both had there Digimon hidden in their bags, reached the Canadian border they where stopped by the Canadian police.

"Sorry," Said the officer. "But you can't cross until we check your bags for illegal foods."

"What are we going to do now?" Mumbled Willis to Izzy.

"What did you say?" Asked the officer.

"Nothing." Answered Izzy quickly.

"Good. Now, I must check your bags, so move aside."

When the officer was right about to check their bags a Digimon burst out of the ground.

"Not another one!" Said Tentomon as he jumped out of Izzy's bag.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to…

Megakabuterimon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to…

Gargomon!"

"Frost Claw!" Said Icedevimon as he hit Megakabuterimon.

"Megakabuterimon, Digivolve!" Said Izzy.

"Megakabuterimon Digivolve to…

Herculeskabuterimon!"

"Zero Freeze!" Said Icedevimon as a piece of ice almost hit the officer, who was still trying to find out what was going on.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Shouted Herculeskabuterimon as a blast of energy shot out of his hands and destroyed Icedevimon.

"Now," Said Izzy acting calm. "Can we pass?"

"Yes! Pleas! Leave!" Said the officer, who was still very scared. "But before you do, there's someone I want you two to meet."

Then another Digidestined with a Mojyamon by his side came out from inside the officer's hut.

"How many Digidestined are there?" Asked Willis.

"A lot ay." Said the Digidestined. "Hello ay, my name is Fred ay."

"Why is he saying 'ay'?" Whispered Willis.

"It's part of his accent." Whispered Izzy.

"Can I come with you to America ay?" Asked Fred.

"Sure, why not?" said Willis.

Chapter 6-Metaletemon Returns

"AHH! A RAT!" Said Mimi. "Oh wait, that can't be a rat, it's to small, it must be a Chihuahua."

"Wow! Mexico is great!" Said Yoli looking around.

"Well, actually, when you take a good look at it, it's really dirty!"

"Lets go look around and see if any one here-"

"Speaks English?" Asked Yoli cutting Mimi off.

"No, see if any one here has seen any Digimon."

After about a half an hour of walking they found a Digimon.

"It's Rockmon and Roachmon!" Said Palamon as she jumped out of Mimi's bag.

"Palamon Warp Digivolve to…

Lilymon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…

Aquilamon!"

"Rock Ball!" Said Rockmon as he threw a huge rock at Mimi, crushing a car in front of her.

"Flower Cannon!" Said Lilymon as she destroyed Rockmon and the rock right before it hit Mimi. 

"Blast Laser!" Said Aquilamon as she went after Roachmon.

"Flying Attack!" Said Roachmon as he flew into Aquilamon.

"Grand Horn!" Said Aquilamon as she rammed her horn into Roachmon, destroying him.

"Do you think that's all of them?" Asked Yoli.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, we need to get out of here before people start to crowd!" Said Mimi as she and Yoli jumped onto Aquilamon's back and flew away.

After a long and painful ride on Aquilamon's back from Mexico to Brazil, Mimi and Yoli where glade to finally put there feet back down on the ground.

Then, even before everyone could even stretch,

"Banana Split!" Shouted a Digimon from behind the bushes.

"Not again!" Said Aquilamon and Lilymon together as they got ready for another fight.

"Wait!" Said a small girl as she walked out from behind the bushes with a strange looking Digimon behind him.

"Who are you?" Asked Yoli.

"I'm Crystal, and this is my Digimon Baboonmon. Sorry if he scared you, he thought you where Metaletemon.

"Metaletemon? There's a Metaletemon here?" Asked Mimi.

"Yes, why?"

"Where is he?"

"He live in the huge canyon over there, behind rainforest. But sometimes he comes out here."

"Crystal, stay here, we'll go see if we can get rid of him for you."

When Yoli, Mimi, and the Digimon went deeper into the rainforest it started to get darker and darker.

"So," Said Mimi. "You're a Champion Digimon, right?"

"No," Said Baboonmon. "I'm just a Rookie."

"What? I thought you where a Champ! How can we defeat A Mega Digimon with a Rookie, a Champ, and an Ultimate?"

Then Metaletemon jumped down from the trees and started attacking!

"Metal Punch!" Said Metal Etemon as he knocked everyone down but Baboonmon, who had grabbed Mimi's Digivice as she was falling, then said,

"Baboonmon Warp Digivolve to…

Etemon!"

"Dark Network Crush!" Said Etemon as a web of black lightning bolts fell over Metaletemon.

"Metal Punch!" Said Metaletemon as he broke the net and knocked Etemon over.

Then Etemon quickly stood up and said,

"Etemon Digivolve to…

Metaletemon!"

"Metal Punch!" Said both Metaletemon at once, cracking their suits, destroying one, and making the other to De-Digivolve back into Baboonmon.

After Mimi and Yoli asked Crystal and Baboonmon to join them on there quest, all six of them left Brazil in search of more Digimon.

Chapter 7-Digimon Safari!

"Rock Crackin'!" Said Digmon as he broke the ground beneath three evil Digimon, casing them to fall into the gorge.

"Nice work Digmon!" Said Cody.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Said Zudomon as he threw his hammer down on four other Digimon.

"Now that we're done with Kenya, all we have left is Egypt then we'll be done!" Said Joe walking up to Gomamon.

When they arrived in Egypt they where right next to the Sphinx.

"Wow Armadillomon, your tunnel took us right to the Sphinx!" Said Cody looking at the Sphinx.

Then out of nowhere Mummymon appeared!

"Snake Bandage!" Said Mummymon as he raped the two Digimon in bandages.

"Let them go!" said Joe and Cody together.

"Hum… let me think, NO!" Then Mummymon dragged the two Digimon into a pyramid.

Inside, Joe and Cody got lost right away.

"Where are we?" Asked Cody.

"I don't know, maybe we're in the center. Who knows?" Said Joe.

"I do!" Said Mummymon as he jumped down in front of Joe and Cody.

"Ahh!" Yelled Joe and Cody together as they started to run threw the passageways.

Then a strange Digimon and an old man ran in front of them.

"Ahh!" Said Cody and Joe as they started to run the other way.

"Wait!" Said the old man. "Don't run, or you'll get lost!"

"Who are you?" Asked Joe turning around slowly.

"I'm… I'm… well, actually, I've been lost for so long I can't remember what my name is!"

"Oh great! Now we'll never get out!"

"Do you at lest remember what you Digimon's name is?" Asked Cody.

"No, but he does!" Said the old man pointing to his Digimon.

"Hello, my name is Scorpionmon."

"Scorpionmon," Said Joe. "Do you know your way around this pyramid?"

"Ya, all except for how to get out." Said Scorpionmon.

"O.K. So how do you find food?"

"We eat the huge supply of food that we have stored down at the bottom of the pyramid."

"What? You have a managed to bring a huge supply of food down here, but you can't get out?"

After about an hour of searching, Joe and everyone finally found the exit to the pyramid, the down side to that though, was that the old man, that Joe had now named Sphinx, or Dr. S, for short, had been down in the pyramid for so long, that when he came out, he temporally went blind.

"There's Mummymon!" Said Joe.

Then Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to Digmon and threw Mummymon onto a sand dune.

"Rock Crackin'!" Shouted Digmon, and then Mummymon was buried under mounds of sand.

"Thanks! Now we don't have to be afraid of Mummymon attacking us! That means we don't have to live in the pyramid anymore!" Said Dr. S.

After asking Dr. S and Scorpionmon to join them, Joe, Cody, Dr. S, and their Digimon went back to Kenya to relax and enjoy the rest of their vacation.

Chapter 8-Almost There

"Desperado Shooter!" Shouted Paildramon as several Digimon went flying into Ken's laptop and back into the Digiworld.

"Great work Paildramon!" Said Ken as he read an e-mal that just popped up on his screen.

"How's it from?" Asked Davis.

"It's from everyone! They all say that they're done, and they found more Digidestined and Digimon to help!"

"You mean we're the only ones still working? This stinks!" Said Davis, who really wanted the take a break from all the fighting.

"Well, maybe if we hurry, we can be done in time to catch a plane to go get everyone."

So, after hours of fighting, Ken and Davis finally finished.

"Great!" Said Davis. "We're done! Now lets go-"

"Wait!" Said Ken cutting Davis off.

"What?"

"I just got an e-mail from Geni! He says that everyone needs to get to the Digiworld as soon as possible!"

Chapter 9-The Final Battle

When T.K., Steve, Kari, Sora, their Digimon, and me arrived at the Digiworld everyone and their Digimon where already there.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked.

"Because," Said a hologram of Geni. "The four enemies you have been searching for came back here once you started looking for them, and now the have taken over the Digiworld!"

Then the hologram of Geni became fuzzy and then disappeared.

"No! We lost him again!" Said Tai.

burst out of the ground.

"Not again!" Said Tai. "I thought we already killed you! We killed you twice!" Said Tai looking at Piedmon.

"Wrong!" Said all four of the Dark Masters together.

Then Piedmon grabbed my Digivice.

"Piedmon Digivolve to…

Jokermon!"

Then he tossed it to Puppetmon.

"Puppetmon Digivolve to…

Treemon!"

Treemon looks like Cherrymon only thinner.

"Machinedramon Digivolve to…

Metalkimeramon!"

Metalkimeramon looks like Kimeramon only with Metalgreymon's chest instead of Greymon's.

"Metalseadramon Digivolve to…

Metaldivermon!

Metaldivermon looks like Divermon only with metal fins and a metal spear.

Then I grabbed my Digivice back and all the Digimon, including me, Digivolved into our highest level.

"Stop!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" Asked Davis looking around.

Then the Dark Masters all ran off over a hill.

"Where are you going?" Asked Weregreymon and me running after them looking for a fight.

Then the Digimon Emperor's base came flying over the hill.

"I thought we destroyed that!" Said Ken.

"Wrong again!" Said Jokermon from inside the base.

Then someone jumped down from the base and landed in the shadows where we couldn't see him.

"I am the new Digimon Emperor, and you will do what ever I say, or be destroyed!" Said the mysterious figure. "Now fight!"

Then Jokermon jumped down from the base.

"Werewolf Punch!" And Jokermon was gone. "Wow," I said. "That was easy"

Then Weregreymon and me jumped up to the base and pulled down Treemon.

**_CRACK!_**

"Oops!" I said looking down at Treemon's legs while still holding his head.

"You broke my legs off!" Said Treemon.

"Sorry."

Then I dropped the rest of him and grabbed Metalkimeramon.

"Metal Giga Claw!" Said Metalkimeramon as he grabbed a bomb and threw it at us.

"Grey Wolf Claw!" Said Weregreymon as he turned the bombs around and blew up Metalkimeramon.

"That's it! No more fooling around! Metaldivermon! Attack!" Said the Digimon Emperor.

Then he stepped out from behind the shadows.

It was Michael!

"Michael? What are you doing?" Asked Mimi.

"How do you think I made Metalseadramon come back? It wasn't the real Metalseadramon! It was my Seadramon! And the others weren't the real Dark Masters! They where just Digimon I hired!" Said Michael.

Then Metaldivermon came and attacked all the Digimon but Weregreymon, Ex-Gururumon, who had De-Digivolved to Weregururumon, Werefrigimon, and me.

"He's to strong!" Said Tai.

"Then we'll just have to DNA Digivolve!" I said.

"Weregururumon,"

"Werefrigimon,"

"Weregreymon,"

"Werewolfmon,"

"DNA Digivolve to…

Jackalmon!"

We look like the Egyptian god Anubis, a man's body with a jackal's head, only we have two long sabers hanging on our back.

"How did you do that?" Asked Michael in shock and amazement.

"Less chat more splat!" We said.

Then we pulled out our sabers and charged at Metaldivermon.

"Can't we all just get along?" Asked Joe.

"No." Said Metaldivermon.

"Well why didn't you say so? Jackalmon, kill him!"

Then we shoved our sword threw Metaldivermon and then went after Michael.

"Wait!" Said Ken.

"What?" We asked.

"Maybe he's not bad, maybe he's just like I was."

"Well, O.K. but until we now, you have to keep an eye on him."

Then Michael grabbed one of our sabers and ran off with Ken as his hostage.

"Ether that or not." I said.

Then everyone went running after them.

When we finally caught up with them we where at the edge of a cliff.

"You want us?" Asked Michael with an evil smile. "Come get us!" Then he jumped off the cliff with Ken.

Chapter 10-A New Adventure!

Quickly we all separated and Weregreymon and me jumped after them. It was really easy for us to catch up with them because Ken was struggling, which slowed them down, but Weregreymon and me where falling strait, which made us go faster.

When we reached them Weregreymon pulled Ken from Michael and turned around and dug his claws into the wall of the cliff stopping them with a hard pull.

When I caught up with Michael again, I grabbed him and tried to stop us, but he wouldn't let me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm going back!" Said Michael. "This is the only place where I'm in control! You can't-"

Then I banged his head into the cliff just hard enough to knock him out, and then I dug my claws into the cliff just like Weregreymon had.

When I finally made it back up to the top of the cliff Michael was starting to wake up, so we put a straitjacket on him and tied up his legs.

"Where am I?" Asked Michael.

"You're in my house," I said. "We couldn't risk leaving you in the Digiworld, and I don't think anyone at your house would have liked you being in a straitjacket. Well, maybe just a little."

After about an hour Mimi called and said Palamon and her would make sure he didn't do that again, so we sent him to the Digiworld were Palamon sent him back to America.

The next day I received a letter saying that some one had taped all of the battles I've had with the Digidestined, both as a team and as enemies, and that they wanted us to be part of game show, with me as the host!

But that, is a different story.

Finally, The End! 

Really, it's the end, you can go now. I said go! Stop reading! Go! Go home! Go! Now! Leave!

Hey! Don't make me come over there! Get out! Now! 

Fine, you know what? I'll just stop talking and you'll have to leave. That's right, I'll just-


End file.
